


Observador (traducción)

by Markiza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiza/pseuds/Markiza
Summary: Oikawa era una persona muy, muy observadora. Era algo que formaba parte de su personalidad. Hacía de él un buen capitán ya que le permitía darse cuenta de pequeños detalles acerca de sus compañeros de equipo que luego podía usar para ayudarles a sobresalir de la mejor manera posible. Esa habilidad fue la que lo metió en líos cuando se dio cuenta de la creciente fuerza de sus adversarios pues lo llevó a pensar que jamás sería capaz de estar a su mismo nivel. Le ayudaba también a conservar la imagen de coadjutor pues podría ofrecer a las personas exactamente lo que querían o lo que se esperaba de él.Su habilidad de observación fue la que le hizo ser tan sumamente consciente del cambio del comportamiento de Iwaizumi hacia él desde que se lesionó.Traducción de Observant originalmente escrito por blueveinsshow
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Observador (traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655205) by [blueveinsshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueveinsshow/pseuds/blueveinsshow). 



**Observador**

Oikawa era una persona muy, muy observadora. Era algo que formaba parte de su personalidad. Hacía de él un buen capitán ya que le permitía darse cuenta de pequeños detalles acerca de sus compañeros de equipo que luego podía usar para ayudarles a sobresalir de la mejor manera posible. Esa habilidad fue la que lo metió en líos cuando se dio cuenta de la creciente fuerza de sus adversarios pues lo llevó a pensar que jamás sería capaz de estar a su mismo nivel. Le ayudaba también a conservar la imagen de coadjutor pues podría ofrecer a las personas exactamente lo que querían o lo que se esperaba de él.

Su habilidad de observación fue lo que le hizo ser tan sumamente consciente del cambio de comportamiento de Iwaizumi hacia él desde que se lesionó.

Había saltado en diagonal intentando colocar un pase complicado durante un partido de entrenamiento. Al aterrizar sintió un ardiente dolor atravesar el interior de su rodilla. Soltó un grito y cayó al suelo, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Soltó todo tipo de profanidades mientras yacía en el piso y sollozaba. Podía oír movimiento a su alrededor: su entrenador, sus compañeros, todo el mundo preguntándole si se encontraba bien. ¿Acaso parecía estar bien? Dios, ¿por qué le estaban hablando? No podía prestar atención a nada excepto al dolor, dolor, dolor…

Entonces, el ruido desapareció —o se alejó, por lo menos— y finalmente pudo abrir los ojos. Iwaizumi estaba agachado a su lado.

—Tooru —dijo con voz baja y calmada—. Tenemos que llevarte al médico. ¿Quieres que te traiga las muletas o prefieres apoyarte en mí?

—Apoyarme en ti, Iwa-chan— respondió aliviado de poder responder por fin a una pregunta más concreta.

—Vale, apóyate en la pierna izquierda y dame la mano— dijo, levantándose.

Oikawa se levantó con cuidado mientras Iwaizumi se acercaba para estar a su lado. Puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientas Iwaizumi envolvía el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Oikawa, sujetándolo con firmeza por la cadera.

—¿Listo?

Oikawa inhaló temblorosamente.

—Sí, despacio.

—Claro —respondió.

El médico le dijo que tenía el LLI dañado. No estaba desgarrado, pero necesitaría por lo menos tres semanas para recuperarse. Le dijeron que debería de estar agradecido de que no hubiese sido peor, pero que tampoco tenía que obsesionarse con esos pensamientos.

La lesión fue un retraso inesperado en su avance como capitán y como colocador, así que Oikawa estuvo extremadamente irritable durante la primera semana de muletas, hielo y demasiado reposo. Dios, cómo odiaba el reposo. Sentado en el banquillo, tenía que observar el entrenamiento de sus compañeros e intentar hacer todo lo posible para mejorar su juego desde la línea de banda. Sin embargo, sus comentarios resultaban ser más bruscos y cortantes que útiles para el equipo.

No obstante, fue mientras observaba a los demás, hundido en su propia miseria, cuando se percató de las miradas de Iwaizumi. De vez en cuando miraba a Oikawa, muy brevemente, pero con regularidad. Como si necesitase estar seguro de que Oikawa todavía seguía allí, de que se encontraba bien. Y cuando Oikawa comenzó a notar sus constantes miradas, comenzó a observar a Iwaizumi fuera del gimnasio y a descubrir cosas nuevas.

Por ejemplo, cuando caminaban juntos, Iwaizumi ralentizaba su paso para poder estar al lado de Oikawa. También recogía las cosas que se le caían y se las llevaba sin que Oikawa se lo pidiese. Doblaba primero una esquina para para asegurarse de que el camino estuviese despejado para Oikawa y sus muletas. Zumbaba con aprobación cuando Oikawa se quejaba de la rodilla en vez de decirle que se callase y que lo superase ya de una vez. Oikawa, por regla general, era el que alteraba su comportamiento por el bien de los demás, sin embargo, estos tratos tan atentos hacia él le parecieron muy… satisfactorios.

Oikawa comenzó a hacer comentarios al respecto.

—¡Iwa-chan es tan atento! —dijo con voz cantarina el primer día sin muletas cuando Iwaizumi le abrió la puerta para que pudiese pasar.

Normalmente, un cumplido tan directo le habría costado como mínimo una mofa o un insulto fuera de lugar por parte de Iwaizumi, pero este solo le respondió:

—No puedo dejar que vuelvas a hacerte daño.

—Qué considerado— dijo Oikawa, posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Iwaizumi en un medio abrazo.

Tenía la excusa preparada —que le era difícil mantener el equilibrio al andar sin poder apoyarse en nada, así que tenía que sujetarse a su mejor amigo— pero no necesitó dar ninguna explicación. Sin decir nada, Iwaizumi siguió su ritmo y, tras unos pasos, envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Oikawa.

_Oh, interesante._

Oikawa comenzó a probar cosas nuevas. A acariciar su pierna contra la de Iwaizumi mientras estaban sentados durante la comida; a rozar sus manos cuando volvían juntos a casa; a apoyarse en él mientras estudiaban. Iwaizumi nunca se apartaba.

Tres semanas antes de la cita con el médico, Iwaizumi le había propuesto que fuesen al templo a rezar. Cuando se acercaron a los escalones, Iwaizumi puso su mano sobre el brazo de Oikawa para detenerle antes de que este pudiese subirlos.

—Espera, ¿podrás subir las escaleras?

Oikawa miró hacia arriba. Podía subirlas de una en una. Además, no eran muchas.

—Hmm… Creo que sí —respondió.

A la vuelta, cuando se acercaron a los escalones para bajar, Oikawa se detuvo. Bajar requería mucho más esfuerzo que subir y se sentía demasiado cansado de la caminata hacia el templo.

Sin decir nada, Iwaizumi lo levantó con cuidado, intentado no ejercer ninguna presión en su rodilla y lo llevó abajo por las escaleras.

Oikawa se rio, abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Iwa-chan, ¡eres como mi caballero andante personal!

—No quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo —dijo.

—Te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad? —comentó Oikawa cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras.

—Sí —contestó tranquilamente, dejando a Oikawa de nuevo con los pies en el suelo. Pero Oikawa no apartó sus brazos, más bien los dejó alrededor del cuello de Iwaizumi mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

—Cuando vuelva a estar bien —dijo Oikawa, pronunciando cada palabra con suma claridad—. Más vale que estés listo.

—¿Listo para qué?

—Listo para mí —respondió, deslizando rápidamente sus manos por el pecho de Iwaizumi. Las dejó allí durante unos segundos antes de apartarse completamente y dirigirse a casa.

Sus plegarias debieron de funcionar porque el médico dijo que su ligamento estaba suficientemente estable como para ponerse a entrenar de nuevo. Aunque que esta vez debería tener más cuidado a la hora de recuperar la fuerza de su rodilla para que no volviera a sucederle lo mismo.

De camino a casa, Oikawa envió un mensaje a Iwaizumi.

_Ya estoy bien. Ven a mi casa._

Iwaizumi no tardó en contestar.

 _Vale_.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Oikawa lo dirigió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Iwaizumi se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Oikawa se detuvo un momento para observarlo con detenimiento. Iwaizumi parecía estar nervioso. Respiraba con dificultad; desviaba la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre Oikawa; agarraba el borde de la cama con fuerza. Pero, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y, cuando miraba a Oikawa, parecía estar absorbiéndolo con la mirada.

Oikawa sonrió.

—El médico me ha dicho que ya estoy bien.

—Me alegro.

—Sí… Ha sido gracias a lo considerado que has sido conmigo, Iwa-chan —dijo, dando un paso hacia delante—. Has cuidado tan bien de mí mientras estaba lesionado.

Iwaizumi se lamió los labios y tragó saliva.

Oikawa volvió a dar un paso hacia delante. Las rodillas de ambos rozaron.

—Y mira lo que puedo hacer ahora —Oikawa flexionó la rodilla y la colocó en la cama al lado de la cadera de Iwaizumi—. Un rango de movimiento muy amplio…

—Eso es bueno —Iwaizumi se inclinó ligeramente hacia Oikawa.

—Lo sé. Y observa esto… —Oikawa puso la otra pierna en la cama hasta quedar de rodillas en el regazo de Iwaizumi—. Puedo ejercer presión sin ningún problema.

—Ya veo…

—¿No te parece genial, Iwa-chan? —preguntó, posando las manos en sus anchos hombros—. Ahora solo hace falta que las ejercite un poco para coger fuerza… Hace falta empezar a moverse, ya sabes.

Oikawa se sentó completamente en su regazo.

—Iwa-chan, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?

Iwaizumi asintió, sonrojado.

—Que bien.

Oikawa se inclinó lentamente para comprobar si en esta ocasión Iwaizumi se alejaría de él. No lo hizo.

Oikawa lo besó.

Se apartó un segundo para mirar la expresión de Iwaizumi; su boca ligeramente abierta; sus ojos medio cerrados; sus músculos faciales relajados. Oikawa lo volvió a besar e Iwaizumi le devolvió el beso, agarrándose borde de la cama con fuerza.

—Iwa-chan —Oikawa rozó sus labios con los suyos—. Tócame.

Iwaizumi tomó un profundo, tembloroso respiro.

—Así —Oikawa tomó sus manos y las colocó en sus rodillas. Se volvió a inclinar para besarlo y deslizó las manos de Iwaizumi por sus muslos, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

Entonces, Iwaizumi lo agarró con firmeza y lo atrajo hacia él. Deslizó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Oikawa; por su espalda, por su torso, por su cuello, tirándolo del pelo. Oikawa soltó un jadeo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Así? —preguntó Iwaizumi con la boca a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

—Hajime —susurró Oikawa lentamente, respirando con dificultad—. Vuelve a hacer eso.

Hajime repitió la acción.

Oikawa cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido.

—Tooru —murmuró Iwaizumi, sus rostros de nuevo cerca. 

Oikawa lo besó, lo empujó hacia atrás hasta dejar a Iwaizumi completamente tendido sobre la cama y entrelazó sus piernas. Se quedaron en esa posición, explorando el cuerpo del otro, deseando que el momento nunca acabase.

Se paralizaron cuando escucharon la voz de la madre de Oikawa llamándolos para la cena.

—¡Enseguida vamos! —exclamó Oikawa en dirección a la puerta. Entonces volvió a mirar a Iwaizumi, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo, lo volvió a besar con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo también te aprecio, Iwa-chan —susurró Oikawa.

Se sentaron e intentaron alisar su alborotada ropa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? —preguntó Iwaizumi con la voz un tanto ronca.

—Hmm… Desde que te comenzaste a portar tan bien conmigo —dijo, enderezándose. Puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió abiertamente—. Siempre has sido malo conmigo, así que no sabía lo mucho que en realidad te importaba. Si no me hubiera lesionado jamás lo habría descubierto.

—No seas estúpido.

—¡Ah, el Iwa-chan gruñón ha vuelto!

Con una mirada severa, Iwaizumi se levantó de la cama y puso una mano en el pecho de Oikawa.

—Lo digo en serio. No vuelvas a hacerte daño.

—No lo haré —respondió con suavidad, aunque se podía escuchar un tono juguetón en su voz—. No tengo por qué hacerlo ahora que conozco tu auténtico corazón.

—Calla ya…

—No, ya no puedes esconderte detrás de esa imagen de gruñón —exclamó Oikawa, saliendo con él fuera de la habitación. Discutieron en broma durante todo el camino.


End file.
